Stubborn
by whoknows213
Summary: A Gabpay. 'But as she stood there on that corner, she could see there was so much more to that girl, that woman. Once their eyes made contact they instantly knew that they were destined for each other from that day on, so they just stood there staring.'


**Okay, so if you have read some of my other stories you probably have realized that they are no longer on here, the reason for that is on my page, but if you haven't then that little tidbit of info doesn't concern you so no worries. But umm yeah, I have had a lot of this written for awhile, I just finished it today. I like the concept of it and I hope you do too. =^**D. **Although I have no Beta, and I didn't really read through it, so let me say sorry for any typos, grammer errors, and all that other stuff. If you know anyone who would be my Beta let me know. =).**

**The song used is "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script. If you look I didn't change the lyrics to suit the story, I thought about it but I loved the original lyrics so I didn't touch them. **

**I don't own the song or the characters. *I wish I did, but I don't.* GirlxGirl pairings yada yada. On with the story!**

* * *

**_Stubborn_**

**A Gabpay**

Sharpay Evans was never one to admit she was wrong. She never tried to take fault for her own actions though she was fully aware she was wrong. She would battle to the end for an argument she was bound to lose. It was a quality that people either loved or hated her for.

Gabriella Montez loved it.

Loved being the keyword.

Gabriella could see that in the woman the first day she laid eyes on her. The contact of her brown eyes on the captivating brown mounds of a beautiful blonde, a girl she could tell was always right even when she was wrong. She could see by the way her long slender petite body stood on the busy New York corner, waiting for permission to cross onto the other side. Her stance screamed dominance and said that she had enough confidence and a big enough ego to flood the tri-state area. She was a girl that couldn't be moved.

But as she stood there on that corner, she could see there was so much more to that girl, that woman. Once their eyes made contact they instantly knew that they were destined for each other from that day on, so they just stood there staring. Brown mounds looking into rolling brown hills, both getting lost in the other. They lost track of time and space, the only thing they could focus on was each other. That is all they needed to focus on. They were all they needed. The were all they wanted.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

Their relationship was above and beyond anything that you or I could possibly comprehend. It was something so deep, yet so simple. Everything just fell into place once they were around each other.

It felt right in so many ways, though it seemed so wrong to others. Sharpay knew how to make Gabriella come out of her shell and Gabriella knew how to keep Sharpay from being… well Sharpay. They completed each other.

They were so opposite, but so alike. They had an physical attraction that would make cupid blush if he saw it, but they also could talk on a level that no one else could, it was as if their relationship was set in stone from the beginning, as if they had known each other all of their lives. A romance that was destined from the dawn of time, one that was meant to last, the text book romance.

But no relationship is safe from it's problems.

Though Gabriella loved Sharpay and Sharpay loved her dearly, they tended to have several arguments, due to Sharpay's inability to admit to being wrong. Most of the time they were silly fights that were overlooked and easily made up after. But one particular afternoon things escaladed farther than they had ever had. Yelling, screaming, and words sharper than knives filled the air. Every blow more cutting than the last. Gabriella was going to let it go until Sharpay uttered something under her breath that sent Gabriella over the edge. Now what was said, or what the argument was about is unimportant, but what is important is the fact that Gabriella had decided to leave.

They had been together for 3 years. They had a tiny condo just for the two of them, a happy open relationship, supportive families-- for the most part, and they even started to talk about marriage and possibly starting a family one day. But beyond all of that they had a bond. One so strong that nothing could tare them apart.

Or so they thought.

Gabriella couldn't think nor speak to the woman that she had rightfully dedicated so many years to, one she loved with her entire being. So much so that her entire body ached with every motion she took to leave.

The ache in her shoulder as she grabbed her bags. The throbbing in her head as she packed all of her things. The burning sensation she felt with every tear that blurred her vision. The sharp high pitch ring in her ears as Sharpay attempted, _pleaded_ for her to stop packing. The crushing sensation she felt in her heart as she felt her hand leave the door knob as she closed the front door behind her.

It killed her so much.

It killed Sharpay even more.

She hasn't seen or spoken to her in, three months.

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**_

The first two months were hell for Sharpay. Granted the third wasn't any better, but the first two were the hardest.

She spent many of nights, mornings, and afternoons sitting in her dimly lit two bedroom condo. Alone.

Each sob echoing louder and louder off of the walls, all of the happy memories of the home to overbearing for her to take.

She left her staring role on Broadway, to emotionally drained to attempt to work. She would sit alone until the tears seemed to just stop.

The pain was still there. If possible it might have hurt worse. But the tears stopped, her eyes dried but the pain remained.

The third month she tried her hardest to contact Gabriella. It took her half of the month to find out were she was.

She was staying with her best friend, and co-worker at her science lab, Taylor. It took her 15 days, 8 hours, and 12 minutes to get that information, and the number to reach Gabriella (she counted), and each time she tried to call she would either chicken out before it rang or freeze up when she heard a voice on the other line say, "Hello?"

She felt like a stalker. And not a good one either.

The day she finally found the courage to speak to the person on the other end, she was met with some very harsh words said by Taylor, words that shouldn't be repeated, and probably cannot be found in the English dictionary.

Rattled with emotions of angst, confusion, and dementia she packed a bag. All she needed was one. She just packed a few things in there, only the things she would need. Food, water, and a place to lay her head. (Her sleeping bag was going to be this place.) She also grabbed a few dollars, but left most of it behind.

And she left. She left and tried to find what she knew. She aimlessly wondered the streets, place to place, she possibly covered the whole city of New York on foot, without a thought or care of were it might lead her.

_**Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand**_

_**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"**_

One day, about a week later, her feet lead her to a place she could never forget. The exact corner where her eyes fell on the beautiful Latina she had been so madly in love with.

Her breath caught in her throat as sweet memories filled her mind. Cool tears started to stream down her face as she gazed at the spot, ignoring the curious eyes of passerby's. She could feel her knee's grow weak as the sobs racked her body further, causing her to fall to the ground shaking violently.

The tears had finally reappeared. Pride set aside she crawled over to the nearest building wall and leant against it, letting the sobs overcome her, forgetting all coherent thought and fearful gazes that lied upon her.

_______________

Time pasted and in that spot she remained, determined that one day she would lay her eyes on the sweet caramel skin she knew and loved. She could feel a tooth ache coming.

Sharpay was no fool though. Granted she was not thinking clearly at this moment in time, with good reason, but she was no fool.

_**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**_

The way Sharpay saw it people would think she was homeless, which she was far from. Now that she thought of it, she was filthy stinkin' rich, the fact that people thought otherwise would never due. They wouldn't give her the time of day, she knew their kind. No, she had to show them that she needed something much more valuable than money. Much more.

_**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**_

So, during her time she found a piece of cardboard in the ally of a near by building. Seeing this as a sign of luck she took a sharpie out of her pink duffle bag, a pink sharpie at that, and in big bold letters she wrote the name, _Gabriella. _Under the name she wrote in just as big letters, _Have you seen her?_

_**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?**_

She was aware this was borderline creepy and very illogical. At any moment someone could have called the police, or attempt to mugger her, although not to many steal from the "homeless", she could even have been raped or worst by now. But she didn't care. When she had her mind set on something she was intent on doing it. She was an Evans after all. And not just any Evans, Sharpay Evans, and she had a message that had to be delivered, and she wouldn't move until she was sure it was received.

_**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?**_

A bit to her surprise, people responded a lot better once they felt their pockets were free from harm. The occasional passerby would ask who this Gabriella person was, and she would hand them her photo, with the same response, almost like a mantra, "Someone _very _special to me." And that was it. She would get the occasional "I'm sorry." and "I hope you find her." And in response to those she would say, "If you ever see her… can you _please _tell her where I am?" And in return she would get an "Okay" or "Sure thing" but most of all she would get a sad smile.

But there where a few rare occasions. Some people would go the extra mile to figure out who she was and what her relationship to Gabriella was. Probably deciding whether to notify the police or not. And in return if they had the time she would give them a brief history of their relationship, hoping that these people would be the one's to tell the story to their friends, and their friends, until the whole city of New York would be a buzz about the woman searching for the woman that would once again make her feel whole again.

'_**Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me**_

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

_**Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

_**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**_

_**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving.**_

Wishful thinking.

_________________

As she presumed her actions would eventually catch up with her. As she sat in her normal spot, sign and picture in tow, she saw a flash of red and white out of the corner of her eye. Her heart partially stopped, not for fear of being arrested, but the fear of her chance being ripped from between her well manicured fingers.

She took in a cool breath of air. It was almost winter, she could feel it, the crisp cold air nearly burned her lungs on this cold fall day. She exhaled it reveling a thick white puff of smoke, she pulled her pink coat closer to her and held her ground, cautiously watching as the officer's footsteps drew closer. Each step rang in her ears louder than the last, the anticipation becoming overwhelming.

_**Policeman says, "Son you can't stay here."**_

"Excuse me." A soft yet firm feminine voice spoke out.

Sharpay tilted her head up enough to make eye contact, "Yes?"

In her view was a small fair skinned female officer. Her dark red hair was tied in a ponytail hidden by an NYPD hat, her small frame shielded from the cold by a somewhat large coat to match the hat. The woman let out an hesitant sigh, a ball of white to follow the suit, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I hate to tell you this but your gonna have to find somewhere else for… that." She says as she points to the sign.

"Sorry." Sharpay says turning her head away.

"Pardon me?" Making sure she heard the blonde right.

"Can't. Sorry." She says offering some fake sympathy.

_**I said, "Someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year."**_

The officer was obviously flabbergasted by his answer. She shook her head as if trying to find someway to answer that, apparently she was new on the job.

"W-why not?" she intelligently.

"I'm waiting for someone." she said simply, still not making eye contact.

By this point in time a few people started to stop and watch the scene in front of them fold out. Some of them familiar faces that Sharpay has grown to see as she stayed in that spot, and some were new fresh faces she has never seen. Each gaze had a different emotion in them, some sad, some curious, some hopeful, others she couldn't place.

"Well… can't you wait somewhere else?" the officer asked, it seemed that she thought this was supposed to be easier.

"I could, but it wouldn't be the same. If she knows that I am here then she will come back…." Sharpay's voice trailed off as she looked at the officer once again.

".. And if she doesn't?"

"She will!" The retort was unexpected. She'd known better than to snap at an officer, but it angered her to have someone think this was all for nothing. It wasn't for nothing. "She will… she has too.." She said in a low voice, turning her face away from the officer.

She could feel the angry tears starting to swell up in her eyes. She would be damned if she would cry in front of all these people. She knew if she did that she would be easy to move. She wouldn't let that happen. She was going to get through this, rain, sleet, snow, officers, passersby, anything and everything, she wasn't moving. Not by a long shot. She blinked the tears away and kept her face strong, unmoving.

_**Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows**_

_**If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go**_

"Look," the officer offered, "I don't want you to freeze out here lady. Why don't you go home? Manage your problems some other way… the first snow is coming sometime today, your bound to freeze. I mean is this girl even worth that?"

Sharpay coolly turned her head towards the officer, her eyes so intense the officer let out a small gasp. "Listen to me. And listen good." She warned in a calm yet forceful voice. "I have been through more with this woman than you can _ever _imagine. She has stood by in moments I wouldn't even bother. Before I met her I was a cold hearted and unwavering, granted I am still unwavering, but she melted the ice I had over my heart and made me feel things that I never thought was humanly possible. When I am with her.." she paused, she wanted to get this just right. To somehow put in words the wonderful, almost deadly feeling she got from Gabriella. "When I am with her," she repeated, "I see the world in a way that I never imagined. Everything is brighter when she is around, almost… almost like everything she touches glistens in gold and I am starving for that light, for that rich sensation that I know I will get just from being in her presence. When she isn't there… there's no light. The warmth that I had is gone and leaving me the feeling of being… empty and cold, dying from her not being there. My heart shatters into a million pieces, begging to made whole again. It reaches and stretches trying to find the familiarity that only she can bring, thinking she will be there to put it back together. But when she's not…" she stops midway to wipe a bead of sweat trickling from her brow, despite the freezing temperature. Trying to steady her heart and take in much needed air. She let out a sigh and continues, "But when she's not… my balance is off. My body is weak. My sense of touch and taste are almost nonexistent. I think my heart is beating but I have no way of knowing. In the time she has been gone and I have been sitting here I have been wondering why it keeps beating, the only thing it had to beat for is gone, so why bother?" She then looks away, now at the steady growing crowd.

'_**Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missing me**_

_**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**_

_**Thinkin' maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**_

_**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**_

_**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving.**_

She vacantly stares at the multiplied crowd, taking in all of the faces. Trying to read them all but finding it difficult. She slow turns her head back to the officer, her nerves slightly calmer than they were only moments ago. She tilts her head in a questioning manner back at the officer, she looks her directly in the eye and said, "Do you mind if I asked you something." It wasn't a question, she was going to ask it despite whatever the officer's answer may have been. All she received was a small faint nod, the look of awe on the officer's face evident. "What's your name?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"L-Lea." She stutters out.

"Well Lea, have you ever been in love?"

"Uh- ummm, no I haven't."

"Then I guess, it is pointless to ask if you ever felt the way I felt then isn't it." Again it wasn't a question. "Well, Officer Lea, I have tried and tried everything in my power to get those feelings back, the good one's of course. And right now, this is my last resort, and I will be damned if I have it taken away from me by you, the weather, or anyone or thing else for that matter. Do you understand that?" In response Officer Lea just nods. "Good, so you can see in response to your question_, Is she even worth that?, _your damn right she is, would be the appropriate answer."

Unexpectedly, a series of cheers and claps exploded from around her, the group that had multiplied on that small New York corner was outstanding to say the least. If she looked closely she swear she saw tears in some peoples eyes, men and woman alike. She even saw some people crying their eyes out and grabbing the closet person to them and hugging them for dear life. She wasn't really sure what she did but she guessed it was good. Maybe, just maybe there is a reason for all of this pain she was going through, maybe people needed to hear a story about unrequited love, to wash out some of the ignorance and hatred that surrounded this city and all of it's inhabitants. So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the man with the video camera who recorded the whole thing.

_______________

Troy Bolton. Badass wannabe news reporter.

A few hours ago while he was walking to his dead end job at the local news station as, Coffee Boy, he came across a heartbroken woman that had been sitting in that same spot for about two months. He had heard her tell her sob story to a few people as he walked by each day, but that day it was different. A female cop had tried to get the woman to move and go back home. Bad decision.

Intrigued by what could happen he pulled out his video camera and started to film the situation. He wasn't really sure why he did it, he just had the need to. Probably amazed at the lengths this woman would go through just to get some girl back. Either this girl was amazing, or this woman was nuts. Either way he could probably get a good story out of it. Maybe a good enough to ditch the coffee and earn a place on the camera. Wishful thinking.

Amazed at what he caught on camera he sprinted all the way to work. He knew playing basketball for his old man would pay off someday.

He rushed to his office, well he called it his office, actually it was the coffee room, but still it was his domain. He tore off his jacket and threw it in the closest chair. He quickly did a breath check in his hand and went to find his boss. On the way to his boss's office he ran into his best friend, Chad Danforth, who didn't look to happy to see him.

"Troy! Where the hell have you been? Darbus is going to have your ass! I have been trying to cover for you the best I can but I think she knows I was lying." He cautiously says as he looks over his shoulder.

Not effected at all by his friend's freak out, he held his camera in one hand and a large grin on his face. "I have a good reason!" Chad gave him a questioning look. Troy let out an annoyed sigh and continued on. "I am serious this time!" This time he received an unimpressed look followed by Chad grabbing some of his brown curly hair in his hand. "Okay so _one _bad plan and you burn some of your hair off you can't even notice! Anyway, I have got the perfect story that well get me in front of a camera and you behind it."

_**People talk about the guy**_

_**Who's waiting on a girl**_

Instead of Chad buying into it like he usually does he saw his friend start to back up and nervously rub the back of his neck. Turning around as if saying what Troy saw the face of his boss, Ms. Darbus.

"Oh! Ms. Darbus! What a pleasure it is to see you today, my you look radiant today, is that a new perfume I smell it suits you-"

"Save it, Bolton. Your late." She says cutting his ass kissing short.

"Your right ma'am, but I have a good excuse this time! Scratch that, a _great_ excuse."

"What is it this time? Wait, is Danforth going to lose hair this time?"

"T-that was just one time! Look, you know the woman sitting on the corner a few blocks away?"

"Do you know how many homeless people that live in this city? And you want me know one of them."

"No but you see that's just it! She's not homeless." he says showing all of his perfectly straight teeth.

_**There are no holes in his shoes**_

_**But a big hole in his world**_

"What do you mean not homeless? Then why is she sitting on the corner then?" Ms. Darbus ask with slight interest.

"Yeah, what would be the point in that?" Chad said scratching his furry head.

"She is waiting on there, hoping that her lover will come back to her."

"A love story? Well why is this news?"

"She is _immovable_ because of her love. Just watch."

Letting the video speak for itself Troy rewinds the clip from the very beginning, from the expressions on the officer and Blonde's face, to the multiplying audience. The sat and watched as each determined word oozed from the woman's lips, each sending a sensation in all of them that they couldn't place. Ms. Darbus and Chad watched in awe as the camera panned to the expressions in the crowd. The tears and the love. The sight of complete strangers hugging one another as if they we're mourning a dear friend, but in this case they we're mourning a woman's dying love, it broke hearts of all that heard it. Eventually, Ms. Darbus had seen enough.

"Bolton. Chad." She says wiping a few stray tears away from her face. "One shot, that is all you get. I want you to go get Zeke, the sound guy, you know him. Chad you go get one of the charged cameras and make sure there is film in it, Troy, go get some camera make up on. I want this woman interviewed and live on the news at 6 o'clock tonight, got it?" She received ecstatic nods from both of them. "Good, give me that clip. I am going to have it aired on the 3 o'clock news. Now get going before I change my mind."

_______________

_**Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved**_

_**And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news**_

Gabriella Montez has been a mess for the past five months, three days, thirteen hours, and fifty-five minutes. She's been keeping track. She has barely gone to work, barely ate, slept, and breathed. Was she breathing? She didn't know anymore. Was she even alive? It didn't feel like it.

The tears have yet to stop. If they did cease for at least a little while, they would come back at the worst of times. The first day she started back to work she broke down in the middle of an experiment, how could she concentrate on splitting an atom when she felt so horrible?

She hadn't spoken to anyone except for Taylor and even their conversations were short. She wanted to work things out, she did. But she couldn't will herself too. Sharpay was the strong one, she probably moved on by now, right? No, she was the one that left, and she had to deal with that fact. Even if it killed her slowly.

Today she was sulking in Taylor's guest room as usual. Tears stained on her pillow case and face. Her body wrapped in a bundle of thick comforters and sheets. Her throat was dry and hoarse, and her hair tussled this way and that. _Knock, Knock. _She slightly raised her head from the pillow case, and quickly wiped away the stray tears. She let out a dry faint, "Come in." and laid her head back down.

The door slowly creaked open as Taylor came into the room. She walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that was placed next to it, a spot she has occupied ever since her friend showed up on her doorstep crying all those months ago.

"Gab?" she tried. She hated seeing her friend like this and for so long. "Gab, babe you can't stay like this forever. You have to be strong and try to move on…." No answer. "Look, why don't you watch some TV, huh? The 3 o'clock news should be on about now, you love the news." She says as she grabs the remote off of the night stand.

The evening news music comes in showing the news casters sitting at their table with a city view behind them. Taylor turns up the volume so Gabriella can hear the commentary under her fortress of sheets.

"Today we're starting off our news commentary with an extraordinary story about an unmovable woman who has been begging for a second chance on a street corner for two months. Not even three blocks away from our news building." Kelsi Nielson was the report speaking at that moment. "We have been informed in the recent hours that she is the famous Broadway actress, Sharpay Evans, and she is willing to stand up to anyone to get that chance."

Gabriella didn't hear anything else that Kelsi had said, or the barely audible "Oh my God" that escaped Taylor's lips. She slowly willed her body up and out of her cloth solitude and watched as the commentary went to a clip of Sharpay sitting on a corner, not just any corner, _their_ corner, leaning on a nearby building. She was sitting on her pink slipping bag in her large pink Dolce and Gabbana coat she got her last winter. She was holding a sign in one hand a picture in the other, she couldn't see what was on it, but she knew it was of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the scene fold out in front of her very eyes. The courage and determination in Sharpay's eyes and voice. The effect her words had on the people, Gabriella was awestruck. She stared at the screen with an unreadable expression long after the clip had finished and they started another story.

"Gabs?" Taylor attempted. "What's going through your mind?"

Gabriella shook her head as if she had just woken up out of a trance. "I-I… I have to go to her Tay.." She trailed off as she pulled the sheets off of her and let her feet drop to the cool oak wood floor. She walked towards the closet for a change of clothes.

"But that will take hours! Did you forget I live in Jersey and not New York? And I just took my car to the shop today, we don't have the cash to take a cab all the way there!" She said, obviously not sure what she should do.

"I don't care Taylor!" She snapped. "All this time I thought she moved on with life and she is just as miserable as I am! Two months! Two months she has been sitting on a street corner, _our_ corner. We have both suffered enough…. I don't care if I have to get there on foot, I am going and there is no way you're going to stop me."

"I am not going to try and stop you. I know I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to. But please Gabs, do something for me."

She stopped in her movements and let out a deep sigh. "What?"

Taylor stood from the chair and walked over to her friend and smiled. "Please, if you are truly my friend. You won't leave," she quiets Gabriella before she couldn't comment. "until you have taken a much needed bath."

The expression on Gabriella's face showed that is not what she was expecting. And for the first time in months she let out a small laugh. "Is it really that bad?" she didn't really have to ask, the expression on Taylor's face said all that needed to be said.

"Hell yeah it's that bad!" She laughed. "And do something with that hair too. Sharpay has been living on the streets for the past two months and some how she still looks amazing, you have been in my how for the past five and you look like death. We need to fix that." She smiled at her friend and grasped her shoulders in her hands. "I will have the first train ticket to New York once you get out of the shower."

Holding her breath, Taylor pulled the Latina in for a hug. "Thanks Tay, for everything."

Taylor breaks the hold and simply dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand. "Nah, don't mention it. Now go one we have to go get your girl!" Soon after that Gabriella fled to the bath room, the first real smile on her face in months. "I hope Sharpay smells better than you." She says to herself as she looks for the first train ticket to New York City.

_____________

_**And you'll come running to the corner**_

'_**Cause you know it's just for you**_

_**I'm the man who can be moved**_

It was snowing by the time Troy, Chad, and Zeke made it to the corner. Troy assumed the news casting must have went well because when they got there, there was a group about the size of the one in the clip if not larger surrounding Sharpay. They were asking questions, taking pictures, and most of all just listening to anything and everything she said. Marveling in this woman, this woman obviously so stubborn that she wouldn't budge for anyone. Except one person of course.

"Alright boys, our careers are depending on this lets make it good shall we?"

******

Gabriella was running. She hated running.

She was to anxious to wait for a taxi, she forgot how impossible it was to get one. So she ran, the station was only about two miles away from the corner, what is a mile anyway? 10,560 feet. Crap, that is a lot of feet. She ignored that information and continued to run.

"How far away is it?" Taylor asked, apparently she wasn't a runner, ether.

"Just about two miles." she breathed out, trying to make it sound less than it actually was.

"_Two miles_? You know that's-"

"10,560 feet. Yeah, I know."

"No, I was just going to say that was like a baby marathon, but I like your answer better."

******

"Ms. Evans-" Troy started again.

"I told you Mr. Bolton just call me Sharpay." She said slightly annoyed.

"Right, Sharpay. What would you do if and when you see her again? I am sure everyone is dying to know."

Sharpay laughed, that was the first time she has done that in months. It was so foreign to her, she forgot what if felt like. The fact was, that she hadn't thought once about what she was going to say once she saw her. What would she say? She had no clue. She was lost for words, a rare occurrence for her. "Umm, I honestly don't know." she laughed again at how silly it sounded.

"You don't know?" He asked obviously just as baffled as she was.

"Nope, I don't have the slightest idea. It actually hasn't crossed my mind until now." Her cheeks turned a light pink, as she rubbed the back of her head. "I guess I would-" Sharpay stopped mid sentence as her eyes instantly fell on a beautiful Latina taking deep breaths, gasping for air in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat, a lump started to form keeping any words from surfacing. Her eyes burned with longing as she stared, he fingers ached for the feel of the smooth caramel skin, she longing to be enveloped in the embrace that had haunted and blessed her dreams so many nights, her scent filling her nostrils once again, delivering a high far better than any drug could give. Those sweet rose petal soft lips in between her own once again. So much to say yet nether one of them could say it.

Sharpay finally found her legs and shakily stood from off the wall. Though she stood she made no attempt to move, she just watched, observed. Everyone else around them had disappeared somehow, it was only them standing alone on there corner, as if they never been apart.

Gabriella took the first step, she was hesitant, nervous. But their eyes never strayed from one another. She took the second step, just as hesitant but the nerves seemed to die down some, and still they stared. They continued this until Gabriella was a step away from Sharpay, who had been unmoving the whole time.

Sharpay wanted to move, she had been trying to move the whole time. But she couldn't, her legs felt like weak and her feet felt like they were embedded in cement. She wanted to reach out and touch her, God she was so close. But something wouldn't let her, apart of her was afraid this was a dream and she would just wake up alone on the sidewalk. But then Gabriella did something that sent her world into orbit, something so simple yet so unexpected. She smiled. She smiled that beautiful smile, Sharpay could feel as her heart leapt for joy, she found the feeling in her legs and took the step that needed to be took, now they were only inches apart. Both smiled at each other not sure what to say, but at the same time nothing really needed to be said. Or at least they didn't think so.

"We did _not_ come all this just for you to stare at her!" Taylor yelled from the crowd of people. "Say _something_."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Sharpay continued to smile. Sharpay said the first thing that came to mind, "Hey." not as romantic as she wanted but it worked.

Gabriella must have been thinking the same thing and shook her head her grin never faltering. "Hi." she said in a shy voice. She could almost her Taylor sigh in annoyance.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once.

"Why are you sorry?" Sharpay asked confused.

"That is what I was about to ask you."

"Well I should have never said what I said. It was uncalled for, I was just being stubborn and ignorant… I didn't mean to hurt you, or to make you leave. I was just caught up in the moment, it was the worst fight we've had… and I just wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have left to begin with. I should have tried to work it out instead of running away… it just hurt and… you can be such an ass you know?"

"I-I know, trust me, I know. But the other thing I know is that I wouldn't be able to make it in this world without you by my side. Gabriella I need you more than you could ever imagine, more than I could have ever dreamed. Everyday I spent without you made me realize just how blessed I am for you to be in my life, the stuff I put you through isn't worth it sometime, and yet here you are. I know I seem so hard headed no one can make me change or break threw but, that isn't true. You know that as well as anyone, and from now on if you want I'll move whenever you say move jump whenever you say jump, I don't want you to think that I am so stubborn that I can bend. I will be as flexible as you want me to be, I am willing to work till the day I die to show you that I listen to what you say and I appreciate it, that I will move mountains for you and myself along with them. I love you, Gabriella."

Not being able to take it anymore, Gabriella launched herself into Sharpay's arms, holding onto her for dear life. Both of them crying in the process, overwhelming sensations from the past few months clouding their minds in a dark haze. Sharpay moved back some and brought her face closer to Gabriella's just taking in the woman she had so much, and at the same time so little, to prove too. Their lips hovered over one another taking in the woman in front of them, not wanting to destroy this moment. There lips finally crashed together in a feverish heat as Gabriella threw her arms around Sharpay's neck and Sharpay's arms around her waist. The darkness of the previous months washed away with the meeting of their lips, a simple effort that wash away months of pain. They tried to pull one another closer, filling as though they couldn't be close enough, they would have continued this had it not been for the thunderous claps and cheers.

Gabriella not used to the attention looked down shyly and started gain a hint of pink in her cheeks. Sharpay smiled at the sight and grabbed her hand as she picked up her things. "Come on. Let's go home." Words she had longed to say the day Gabriella left. Finally, the unmovable woman had moved.

_**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**_

_**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**_

_**__________________**_

**Hmmm, I am not really sure I like how this ended. Actually, I don't like how it ended, I had to rush the ending, I'm thinking I will change it though if I ever have the time. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this story, minus the end, I had fun writing it for the most part. I had a lot of things I wanted to do with this story but I decided simple was the best way to go. If you don't know the song look it up, it is an amazing song, idk maybe the story would be better if you listened to it while reading? Maybe, idk. Read and Review! Gracias.**

***Ashley***


End file.
